


Wake Me With the Morning Light

by MagicMarker



Series: Tolkien's Dirty December 2015 [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge: Dirty December, Comfort Sex, Day 3: Morning Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sex, i think you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty December fill for Day 3: Morning Sex.<br/>When Sigrid has a nightmare, she finds comfort in Fili's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me With the Morning Light

Fíli woke slowly, drifting awake to find the bedroom still rather dark.  The thin pre-dawn light filtered through the window he’d specially carved for Sigrid, and he rubbed a hand over his face.  Why had he woken so early?  He was used to morning light by now.

 

Next to him, Sigrid’s arm twitched, and she whimpered.  Had she accidentally hit him or something?  He rolled onto his side, putting his back to her, and pulled the quilt back up to his chin.  Maybe he could still get a few hours before breakfast.

 

Sigrid moaned again, louder now, and Fíli rolled back to face her.  “Hey, Sig?” he murmured, placing his hand gently on her arm.  

 

She threw his hand off her, screeching, “No!  No, please, no!”

 

“Whoa, Sigrid, sweetheart, wake up,” he said a bit louder, nudging gently at her shoulder.

 

“No!”  She threw an arm out again, tossing the bedclothes off of her and catching Fíli right under the eye.  

 

“Ow, fuck,” he grunted, probing gently at his now-throbbing cheekbone.  This nightmare had to stop.  He reached over her, holding both her arms down as she thrashed against him.  “Sigrid, darling, please, wake up.  This isn’t real, it’s a nightmare.  Come on, sweetheart, you have to wake up.”

 

Finally her eyes fluttered open, full of fear.  “F-- Fíli?”

 

He relaxed his hold on her and leaned back.  “I’m here, Sig.”

 

“Oh g-g-gods,” she moaned, curling up into him and bursting into tears.  Her fingers scrabbled at his chest, and Fíli suddenly wished he had a shirt for her to grab onto as hairs were pinched and pulled.  

 

“Ow.  Hey, Sigrid, love, everything’s all right, I’m here.  I’m here.”  He shifted his arm under her head and wrapped the other around her waist.

 

“You were dead!” she sobbed.  “The orcs came and…”

 

“Hush, now, it’s not real, I’m right here, I’m alive.”  Fíli pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and pulled the blankets back over the both of them.  He threw a leg over hers, hugging her with his entire body, and kissed her again, over and over, on her forehead, her hair, everywhere he could reach.  The weight and heat of the blankets helped Fíli calm down as well as Sigrid, cocooning them together, shutting out everything but her quiet breaths, his gentle shushing, the smack of kisses in her hair.  

 

When Sigrid’s breathing was finally under control, she tilted her head up to him to receive his lips on hers.  He was prepared to keep it sweet and chaste, but in no time she was deepening the kiss, threading her fingers up into his hair.  She kissed desperately, pressing her entire body against him, trying to get as close as possible to him.  

 

It was all a bit overwhelming.  Fíli pulled away from her with a smack of lips.  “Mm, Sigrid, calm down, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I need you,” she whispered, stroking his cheek.

 

And if that didn’t go straight to his groin.  This time when she kissed him deeply, he matched her intensity, opening his mouth immediately, licking at the seam of her lips.  Now that he was sure what she wanted it was all too easy to let his body react the way it wanted to.  He shifted against her, moving his leg to relieve a bit of the pressure on his dick.  He’d already been half hard when he woke, and now that Sigrid was kissing him and pulling on his hair and making those quiet, breathy little noises into his mouth?  Well now even the loose breeches he’d worn to bed were starting to feel too tight.

 

Sigrid pushed firmly on his chest, and he took the cue to roll onto his back.  She straddled him as soon as he was settled, the blankets falling around her hips, her chemise hiked up to give her room.  His cock was trapped between her slit and his own abdomen, a sweet torture.  When she leaned forward to kiss him again, her crotch shifted and he couldn’t help but thrust against the feeling.

 

He groaned into her mouth and fisted his hands in her nightdress, trying to slow down.  Sigrid had other plans.  She smiled against his lips when she realized what she’d done, and promptly did it again, rolling her hips, grinding her clit on the ridge of his cock.  “Mmm, yes,” she sighed, kissing down his jaw, his neck, his chest.  

 

His breeches were damp where she’d rocked against him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.  “Glad to see you’re--” he gulped, “-- feeling better.”  

 

“Need to feel you,” she answered between kisses, sliding off to the side so she could help him pull his breeches off.  “Need to know you’re real.”

 

“I am real!” he laughed as he lifted his hips for her, kicked his pants off his ankles.  

 

She licked a hot, wet stripe up his length, then all around to slick him up, and it took everything in his willpower not to buck into her mouth.  She was hot, and wet, and eager, and he was freshly awake and overly sensitive.  All too soon, however, she pulled off and swung her leg back over him.

 

He reached down, trying to get his fingers inside her, trying to open her up a bit for him, but she swatted his hand away.

 

“I need to feel you,” Sigrid repeated, and lowered herself onto him with a snap.  She winced when she got fully seated, and Fíli really wished she had taken it slow, but when she started rolling her hips back and forth all his worries evaporated.  She moaned, loud and low, digging her fingernails into his chest, quickening her pace.  

 

He hissed at the pain on his chest but it was easy to forget as she bounced up and down, grinding her clit down on him, breathless little sounds punching out of her with every move.  Every cry sent waves of pleasure filling up his head, the only thought in his mind was to get her to make those noises again and again, they were so sweet.  Her chemise was hiding where they joined, and he pulled at it, trying to get it out of the way.  “I want to see,” he gasped, “I want to see you.”  

 

She whipped it over her head easily, then pulled at his hands to place them on her hips.  “Come on, Fi, I need you to fuck me.”

 

“Oh, shit,” he groaned, looking down to watch himself disappear inside her.  Her wetness shone on his skin when she raised up, and as she took him back in he snapped his hips up to meet hers.  Sigrid’s delighted little squeal only spurred him on, and he pulled her hips down hard with each thrust.  He felt that lovely heat start to ripple, his cock impossibly hard and his balls growing tight.  “Fuck, Sig, I’m not-- Aah! I’m not going to last much longer!”

 

“Nor am I,” she gasped, twisting at her nipple with one hand, bracing herself on his shoulder with the other.  “Just go!”

 

That was all the encouragement he needed.  Fíli rolled the both of them over so Sigrid lay on her back, then slipped his arms under her legs.  With Sigrid propped up like this, he could control everything better: his angle, his speed, even his orgasm, which was good, because this was also better for Sigrid.  Oh, she made the most delicious noises as he pounded into her, each gasp and sigh sending a jolt down his spine.  She was so close, he could feel it.  He quickened his pace, chasing their pleasure, racing towards release.  “Come for me, Sigrid, just let it go.  Let me hear you when you come, I love the sounds you make.  Look at me, sweetheart, I want to see you.”

 

She gripped his bicep, lip worried between her teeth, and opened her eyes to meet his.  “Oh, ohh--!”  

 

Fíli grinned as he felt her walls clench down around him, pulsing arrhythmically on his cock, pushing him that much closer to his own climax.  Any other day and he would have stopped to let her bask a bit in her after-glow, but he was so close, he couldn’t stop now for anything.  Once, twice, three more times he thrust deep into her, until finally the wave crested and he spilled inside her with a hoarse shout.  Despite what he’d told her to do, he squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the pleasure rolling through him until it stilled.

 

They lay there like that for a moment, her legs still propped up by his arms, his sweaty forehead pressed to her chest, until his heart stopped racing and his cock stopped twitching.  

 

“Um…” Sigrid began, wiggling her toes.  “Could I… get down now?”

 

Fíli chuckled and gingerly picked himself up and off of her, flopping back down onto the bed with a sigh.  Strands of hair were stuck to his forehead, and his back and chest were damp as well.  He’d practically done his exercise for the day.  “I hope that helped,” he grinned.

 

She rolled her eyes and lowered her legs, then rolled to her side to cuddle his arm.  “Aye,” she answered quietly.  “You did.”  
  


“Hey now,” he murmured, sobered by her tone.  “I’m not going anywhere, now, you know that, right?”  When she only nodded, he nudged her gently and added, “So if you ever want this again, you only need to ask, understand?  No need to have a nightmare just to get some love in the morning.”

 

“You ass,” she accused, though her tone was just as teasing as his.

 

“Though if you could wait, say, one more hour before waking me up next time, that would be great.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Right, to fuck me.  I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

 

Sigrid raised herself up onto one elbow and narrowed her eyes at him, but she couldn’t hold her stern look for long.  “Oh you shit,” she laughed, and smacked his chest with an open palm.  

 

He rubbed the spot, wincing, which got another laugh out of her. “All right, all right, enough,” he begged, though he was happy to have brought that smile back on her face.

 

“Fine,” she conceded, then frowned as her stomach gurgled loudly.  “Breakfast?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know via kudos or comments, or you can find me [here on tumblr](http://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com).


End file.
